1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a targeted graphical user interface (GUI) for a metadata generator or the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A program and system information protocol (PSIP) generator system according to a related art is generally installed near DTV encoder systems because it must feed a high volume (bit rate) of data directly to the ncoder system. A DTV broadcast center usually maintains a central location for all equipment so that it can be easily managed by a group of station engineers and so that only the station engineers can make adjustments to the equipment.
However, the PSIP information managed by the PSIP generator system needs to be manipulated by a number of different individuals for a number of different purposes. Generally, these individuals should be restricted to access only certain data that are pertinent to their job function. Further, these individuals would like to manipulate the data as a normal part of their daily job activities implying that the data needs to be accessible at their normal working location instead of at the central location for all the DTV equipment. Finally, the mechanism of manipulating the data should not be burdensome to the station workers.
General remote user interfaces are known in the computer industry. The X-Windows system provides for a remote user interface from one machine to another. PC ANYWHERE is a product sold for Windows that provides exactly these same functions. Further, a product from Harris (Lucent Technologies) provides a general remote GUI to manipulate PSIP data whereby the PSIP generator itself can be controlled remotely. But such a remote GUI has the same configuration and structure as a local GUI. That is, according to the related art, the same general GUI is used for remote controlling as well as local controlling of the PSIP generator. Further, such GUI is not targeted or user-specific, such that the same GUI is provided to all types of users, regardless of their job functions, credentials, or need.
Therefore, there is a need for a PSIP generator that provides a targeted or customized GUI, either for remote or local control, that is task-specific and/or user-specific. Further, there is a need for a PSIP generator that provides a remote or local GUI that is visually different from the existing, general GUI in order to denote its customized nature.
On the other hand, web or network distribution of products is known in the general computer industry. Specific version distribution of products based on specific credentials is also known in the general computer industry. In addition, product licensing by counting instances of, and allowing remote machines to obtain, operation keys is known in the general computer industry.
However, no known PSIP generator interfaces are distributed via web or network distribution. As no custom GUI (relative to a basic, maximally functional GUI) is known for a PSIP generator, no specific version distribution of PSIP generator GUIs based on specific credentials is known. And thus no PSIP GUI licensing by counting instances of, and allowing remote machines to obtain, operation keys is known.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a more targeted or customized GUI for controlling metadata such as PSIP data, which can be easily distributed to appropriate users with increased efficiency and without compromising security.